lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bonus Stats
should this be under Game Mechanics? Reloading doesn't seem to work on all characters Was able to get Rhagoh's quest after talking to him, so reloading definitely works with him, got the bonus after the quest. I got Loki and Glenys to talk 2 times but couldn't progress further. Maybe a battle or a story event is needed to go on. Violet's and Darien's bonuses are also attainable with reloading. Jorgen befriended in Balterossa pub, Zolean didn't progress further than 2 times. After getting Nora to talk red 2 times in Athlum's pub, I couldn't progress further. Tested before the 6 bases battles on PC. *PC :For Pc version, it seems you always have to fight a few times to get the bonuses, it doesnt work if you dont have the characters in your active unions. Tried with Caedmon, Loki and Bauson, all of them require fighthing to increase their stats. Loki seems to be the hardest one ( needing around 10-15 fights before he gets his red bubble ), while Baulson seems the easiest ( around 3 battles ). *Don't think that applies to all characters. I let Violet do battles on a low BR run (BR4@6 bases now) before, but I kicked her out of the party. After that I still could get her bonus by reloading, no fighting involved. *For Wyngale and Leshau I usualy spoke one red bubble, exited next to him, and when I loaded the game later, there was the next red bubble. So fighting isnt always needed or you need X amount of fighting for getting chummy in sum and the appearance of the red bubbles follows a different system. Spike225 *Yep, just tried Baulson and Gabriel and got their bonuses without any fighting, just reloading (less often than with any other characters I might add). Both were in my group fighting the whole time, but as I said earlier, only BR4@6bases so not many battles under the belt. :: Perhaps theres a counter of how many battles have you done with them?, I tried with Rhagoh, he never showed the red bubble, started to fight a lot with him, and then I got 2 consecutive red bubbles ( obviusly activated the first one, then get out of the map, then enter and talked with him and there was the next red bubble ). or perhaps experience gained as well or stats? since in all the fights I had, he got some stat increase, such as HP and STR. while when I tried with Baulson and Loki, they didnt get them ( they were used way more than Rhagoh in my game. -- 08:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe for other characters, but not for Rhagoh in my game. I did his first quest (the one with the man in darken forest where monsters ambush you), hired him and then did the world map-reload technique - with this I was able to progress to the second quest "Kate and Rhagoh" and after that I went to talk to him and he was befriended(=gained bonusstat). Never took him to a battle. ++(PC) Like so much else, this is flaky and hard to pin down with such a large random factor involved. I've gotten the bonus for most characters without ever using them in a single battle, but speaking to them once *before* they have a red bubble seems to be a requirement. Some seem to "stall" at various points and require that you speak to other "flavor" characters that will NOT have a red bubble before things move along. (Gaou and Leshau for sure.) ++(PC) I did some extensive testing on the PC version. Firstly by building up a large chain of kills (40) then testing my open params for progression. This had around 40% efficacy over 5 characters. Secondly I tried zoning in, killing 1 monster, and zoning out five times, then hitting all my open parameters. This had the same level of efficacy as my first set of parameters. Lastly I tried repeatedly entering Nagapur, checking Sheryl for a red bubble and leaving for the world map. Slowly I began to move through her Parameter without battle. Also I can confirm it is possible to make progress within Parameters without using a character in battle, confirmed on Maddox and Kate. The effect of battle rank on parameters is something I am unable to confirm at this time. My speculative conclusion for the time being is that, they may of believed the XBox360 params moved too quickly so in a lazy measure subjected to the PC version to a RNG chance of a red bubble on zone entry. Incidentally, I support the theory that an initial encounter with a regular speech bubble before the param process can begin for the time being. Parameter Bonus Does your whole union, one consisting of the character with the parameter bonus, gain the parameter bonus? Or is it just the individual. I know it says that it is just for the character, but the word "perimeter" should suggest otherwise...Dragoknight9 14:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :...? Where does it say "perimeter"? The bonus stats only concern that unit. It would be silly otherwise. Zephyr 15:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::My bad... I mean "parameter"Dragoknight9 01:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I am wondering.. What's so good about the heroes if they don't get bonuses? Aren't they worse off than the unique leaders, except those with unique arts? :::They get unique equips as well? Emmy and Rush can summon. David has his UAs. Torgal has his UA. While he's not my favourite unit, Blocter has the Wonder Bangle to help save a union if they don't have someone with the Idol Amulet. Pagus has Megalore and can get to Commander, a pretty good mystic class. Bonus stats don't mean as much on the PC since you can push their stats well beyond their original X360 caps. Besides, there's also their classes and Skill sets to consider, not just their stats. Who would you rather have as an Assassin? Emmy, David or Gabriel? Also depending on how you train, the unique leaders might not be up to par with whoever you've already recruited. The bonuses help, but doesn't necessarily make them better. Zephyr 16:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The actual additions While poking at an older file with stats well beyond their BR99 bases, it seems that bonuses are based on their BR99 stats, not their current ones. Tested with Wyngale. His current AP and SPD scores were 186.91 and 56.11 respectively. After the parameter bonus alert, it had only grown to 210.44 and 57.31, not the predicted 214.94 and 57.79. While this that is incredibly minor, it's something to take note of... Also while testing with a freshly recruited unit (Violet), the parameter bonus was based on what the stat currently was. So I think that the parameter bonus has its limits: current to BR99 stat. There's no point in waiting once their stats have reached BR99, even if you can push it to 255. Looks like the PC players also need their cap charts. Funny, isn't it? I supposed this also applies to the X360 version. Zephyr 20:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Just to add insult to injury, it really doesn't matter when you get the parameter bonus at all. Tested with Violet (again). Base INT was 22.38. After the parameter bonus, it was INT23.05, then grinded her stats while she was in reserve (this is important!), and noted her BR99 stats. It was INT62.07. Then reloaded for another approach. Her base BR99 stat is INT60.27 after grinding her stats while in reserves. After the bonus was applied, it was INT62.07 as well. So... yeah. Guess it's time to throw out the old mindset of "Let's save the parameter bonus until they're maxed!"? I'll test this with a few more units in a little while. Zephyr 03:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I also tested this awhile ago with Leucetius and Gaou. Parameter bonus is like having another accessory of whatever the +% is. So it wouldn't matter when you get it.--Jay222 13:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I had the feeling that it wouldn't matter anyways because of how the math would work out. It still wouldn't matter too much on the PC anyways since stats don't cap until 255, but that little +x% bonus is always nice to have around. I just never bothered with the bonus stats because I had known beforehand that I could push their stats. I think the additions on the PC past that BR99 point are little more telling. Wonder how that would affect stat growth? Guess I should go ahead with finding out too~. Zephyr 14:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Stats Hello, Ive been wondering for some time what are certain stats for. I mean stats like Bravery (Rush), Independence (Caedmon), Love (Emmy), etc. I cant find any post with this information so Ill ask here, If this is in a wrong page, I apologize. Randor12 (talk) 21:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Randor. : Unique Attributes would be the page to look for that sort of info... only that no one has a definitive answer to the question, so nothing's there. Based on various observations, it seems to affect how the union seems to act. Some units make for excellent union leaders, while others are far trickier to control. You know how I mentioned that Wyngale is difficult to control? It's more than likely due to that parameter more than anything else since other units in the same classes don't exhibit difficult behaviour. Zephyr (talk) 22:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC)